1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a quantum dot color filter and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes two display plates respectively including electric field generating electrodes, e.g., a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display plates. During operation of the liquid crystal display apparatus, a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes to generate electric fields in the liquid crystal layer so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are oriented according to the generated electric fields, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of an incident light.
When the liquid crystal display apparatus includes color filters to generate color light, an amount of the light from a backlight source is reduced to about one third (⅓), resulting in low light efficiency. A photo-luminescent liquid crystal display apparatus (PL-LCD) has been developed to compensate for the low light efficiency and to improve color reproduction characteristics. The PL-LCD is a type of liquid crystal display apparatus in which a quantum dot color conversion layer (QD-CCL) is used instead of a conventional color filter is replaced with. The PL-LCD displays a color image using visible light generated by a color conversion layer when light of a low wavelength band, e.g., infrared light or blue light, is used a backlight source.